1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of spread spectrum frequency hopping communication, and more particularly to an improved method of voice communication associated with the Bluetooth wireless communication protocol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present telecommunication system technology includes a wide variety of wireless networking systems associated with both voice and data communications. An overview of several of these wireless networking systems is presented by Amitava Dutta-Roy, Communications Networks for Homes, IEEE Spectrum, pg. 26, December 1999. Therein, Dutta-Roy discusses several communication protocols in the 2.4 GHz band, including IEEE 802.11 direct-sequence spread spectrum (DSSS) and frequency-hopping (FHSS) protocols. A disadvantage of these protocols is the high overhead associated with their implementation. Id. pg. 31. A less complex wireless protocol known as Shared Wireless Access Protocol (SWAP) also operates in the 2.4 GHz band. This protocol has been developed by the HomeRF Working Group and is supported by North American communications companies. The SWAP protocol uses frequency-hopping spread spectrum technology to produce a data rate of 1 Mb/sec. Another less complex protocol is named Bluetooth after a 10th century Scandinavian king who united several Danish kingdoms. This protocol also operates in the 2.4 GHz band and advantageously offers short-range wireless communication between Bluetooth devices without the need for a central network.
The Bluetooth protocol provides a 1 Mb/sec data rate with low energy consumption for battery powered devices operating in the 2.4 GHz ISM (industrial, scientific, medical) band. The current Bluetooth protocol provides a 10-meter range and an asymmetric data transfer rate of 721 kb/sec. The protocol supports a maximum of three voice channels for synchronous, CVSD-encoded transmission at 64 kb/sec. The Bluetooth protocol treats all radios as peer units except for a unique 48-bit address. At the start of any connection, the initiating unit is a temporary master. This temporary assignment, however, may change after initial communications are established. Each master may have active connections of up to seven slaves. Such a connection between a master and one or more slaves forms a “piconet.” Link management allows communication between piconets, thereby forming “scatternets.” Typical Bluetooth master devices include cordless phone base stations, local area network (LAN) access points, laptop computers, or bridges to other networks. Bluetooth slave devices may to include cordless handsets, cell phones, headsets, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, or computer peripherals such as printers, scanners, fax machines and other devices.
The Bluetooth protocol uses time-division duplex (TDD) to support bi-directional communication. Spread-spectrum technology or frequency diversity with frequency hopping permits operation in noisy environments and permits multiple piconets to exist in close proximity. The frequency hopping scheme permits up to 1600 hops per second over 79 1-MHz channels or the entire ISM spectrum. Various error correcting schemes permit data packet protection by ⅓ and ⅔ rate forward error correction. Further, Bluetooth uses retransmission of packets for guaranteed reliability. These schemes help correct data errors, but at the expense of throughput.
A major impairment relating to wireless channels is associated with Rayleigh fading. Regarding typical indoor scenarios associated with Bluetooth applications, the channel delay (signal delay between when a signal is transmitted and when the transmitted signal is received) spread a can be shown to be about 50 nsec, implying that the Bluetooth ISM band looks frequency selective. Further, since the inverse of the delay spread σ is much less than the 1 Mb/sec symbol rate of Bluetooth, each channel will behave as a flat Raleigh fading channel. Although the Bluetooth protocol employs frequency hopping to provide for frequency diversity and as a means for providing robustness against noise/interference, the frequency hopping of Bluetooth does not exploit the full frequency diversity of the wide Bluetooth transmission bandwidth, particularly for voice applications.
In view of the foregoing discussion, a need exists in the wireless communications art for a modified spread spectrum frequency hopping scheme to better accommodate voice and data communications over the Bluetooth ISM band.